Transformers rise of Dragon
by xtz56
Summary: A dragon, scarred for life winds up in the middle of a war between alien robots. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I finally pulled myself together, and I'm going to continue writing. I can't promise that my stories are going to be great, but I'm gonna give my best. All flames will be ignored. I still plan on bringing back some of my other stories once I've made some changes to them. If you want to contact me with a question about one of my stories, feel free to shoot me an email at:**

 **megrimlockcubed**

 **I typically will respond within 1 or 2 days.**

 **The rating on this story will be T for now, but that may change**

 **Chapter takes place during the episode Predatory**

 **Just a warning for this chapter, it's mostly back story, but I think it gives some explanation.**

 **I own nothing other than my OC's**

Chapter 1: A Dragon appears

Jack and Arcee are walking through the forest towards the crash site with Arcee scanning for energon. As they approach the site they hear what sounds like a fight then a red and white object is goes flying past them through several trees. The object is humanoid in shape and is heavily armored. It is roughly 6 foot 6 inches tall. The thing is primarily white with red accents, and is covered with green and blue glowing gems. The armor has a draconic motif to it.

"Ugh. That hurt, but I refuse to be captured" The thing growled before getting back up and shot back towards where it came from.

"What in the allspark was that?" Arcee asked in confusion

"I haven't the slightest" Jack replied.

"We should probably investigate" Arcee said as she transformed into a sleek blue Ducati motorcycle. Jack climbed on and they sped in the direction that the armored figure had gone. As the approached a clearing they heard **[BOOST x10]** and **(DIVIDE x5)**.

"Jack, get off and find a safe place to hide" Arcee said as she came to a stop

"Partners stick together" Jack countered as he got off

"We aren't are partners, you're a liability" Arcee said shortly as she transformed and went into the clearing.

 **In the clearing**

As Arcee steps into the clearing she sees the armored figure fighting against her longtime foe Arachnid.

"Arachnid" Arcee growled as she released her blades.

"Another one!? I can't die here. I'd rather be killed by my master than these things" The armored figure roared in anger

 **(Promotion: Rook)** a feminine voice called out

 **[Explosion: Twin dragon shot]** a male voice called as the figure summoned two red orbs of energy in front of his fists. When he punched, his fists forward the two orbs quadrupled in size before emitting two large energy beams at Arachnid who barely dodged the brunt of the blast, but the beams did melt some of her armor that was close to them.

"You'll be a very unique specimen in my collection" Arachnid purred as she shrugged of the damage to her armor.

"Arachnid! You will pay for what you did to tailgate" Arcee shouted as she tackled Arachnid, meanwhile the armored kneeled down in exhaustion.

"Ddraig, Albion. How much longer do I have in balance breaker?" the figure asked

 **[You have about 20 minutes left give or take]** Ddraig answered

 **(what he means, is that you have 20 minutes if you don't use any of your more powerful attacks)** Albion replied, which prompted Ddraig to start a fight with Albion

"Will you two please stop!? Are you two trying to give me a damn migraine!?" The figure said in an annoyed tone.

 **([Sorry Jon])** They said together.

"Thank you. Now then which should we deal with first? The things in front of us, or the human that is trying to sneak up behind us?... The human it is" the now named figure said as he turned around and grabbed at large stick that was aimed at the back of his head and crushed it into splinters

"What!?" the human gasped. Jon then stormed over towards him and roughly hoisted him up into the air by his shirt collar.

"Want to explain why you were trying to beat me over the head with a stick?" Jon fumed in annoyance

"because you were going to hurt my partner" The human replied

"I honestly don't care which one is your partner, all I care for is living to see tomorrow." Jon replied angrily. Jon dropped the human and turned to attack the machines, but was suddenly grabbed by a large hand and couldn't move. He then found himself face to face when the large black robot.

"I was going to keep you as a living specimen, but that would be too much of a hassle" Arachnid said as she lined one of her claws up with Jon's neck.

 **[Explosion: Gravity Drop]** Ddraig said, the gravity then multiplied exponentially causing Arachnid to be pinned to the ground. Jon just got back up and continued as if nothing happened

"Urrggh, how are you still moving normally!?" Arachnid grunted. Arcee and Jack watched in awe as the figure immobilized a decepticon.

"Simple. I trained for this. You're gonna be stuck there for a few hours, also if I used full strength, they wouldn't be able to find all of your molecules." The figure said before walking off and leaving Arachnid in stasis and de-activated his balance breaker.

"Wait!" Arcee shouted

"What. Do. You. Want." The figure said very coldly shocking Arcee

"I was wondering if you'd come back with us, Our leader would like to meet you" Arcee said as she had recorded the whole battle and sent it to Optimus.

'Ddraig, Albion. What do you think?' Jon asked the dragons mentally

 _ **[well I'd definitely be cautious, especially after the devils]**_ Ddraig replied

 _ **(I agree with Ddraig until we know their ulterior motives I'd tread lightly)**_ Albion said

"Fine, but I better get some answers" Jon said to the blue robot

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge, and we have a guest" Arcee said stoically into her comm. A moment later a large blue and green vortex appeared to which the human and robot walked through.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this" Jon muttered to himself before walking through the portal.

 ***Other side if the portal***

As Jon walked out of the portal he was greeted with the sight of 3 humans and 6 robots. The area around him was a large cavern.

"Well, what do you want?" Jon said as he noticed them staring at him.

"I am Optimus Prime, and we are Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" Optimus said in a calm voice

"Okay. So, you're aliens, I'm a dragon" Jon replied, making the group look at him oddly.

"You don't look like a flying fire-breathing reptile" the red and white bot said, making Jon roll his eyes.

"hold your horses, I'll show you" Jon said before a black aura formed around him and his body slowly morphed into a large black mechanical dragon, making everyone's jaw drop. After a moment Jon grunted snapping everyone back into reality

"So…Dragons exist… COOL!" the young human female shouted, much to the annoyance of the others.

"What are you?" the older teen asked in awe.

"How about you all introduce yourself first" Jon said after transforming back into his human form. One by one everyone introduced themselves.

"So, you want to know what I am? Well, it's a long story." Jon started.

 **Flashback**

Jon was 8 years old. His mother was the descendant of Albion, and was part human. His Father was the descendant of Ddraig and Ascalon. His family had been very secretive and hid from the three factions. They had hidden in an area that used to be an old dragon breeding ground in Japan. Somehow the three factions found them and tried to sway them to their side. Every time each faction was turned down. The church was preparing to create holy sword users, and asked the dragons for their blood, and were refused. It was late at night. Jon was 8 had gone to sleep, and his parents were still watching TV, when there was a loud knock on the door. When his parents opened the door…

 ***BOOM***

 ***CRASH***

An explosion shattered the front door and sent his parents flying backwards and woke Jon up. Being curious, Jon slowly creeped out of his room to see what the noise was, and saw his parents on the ground, bleeding. There were devils, angels, and fallen angels everywhere fighting for their rights to the dragons, like they were prize cattle. A devil then had the idea to shoot a magical blast at the dragons, killing them in their already weakened state. As Jon watched his parents disintegrate into piles of flesh and bone something inside him snapped.

 **([VANISHING WELSH ASCALONIC DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER])** Two voices roared. There was a bright flash and where Jon stood was a figure covered in a gold draconic armor {Vanishing dragon balance breaker armor} with black highlights. The figure was releasing such a large pressure that all low-class entities collapsed. The figured then released a blast that would've killed the faction leaders if they hadn't dodged. The figure then collapsed anti-climatically, and was slowly dying. It was then a young woman with green hair teleported in and placed 8 mutated pawn pieces into the dying dragon, reviving him as a dragon devil.

 **End Flashback, For now**

"Wait! You're a devil!? Like red skin and horns and will take peoples souls?" Miko interjected.

"I was, but I ejected my evil pieces. That should've killed me, but fortunately my ancestors kept me alive. Say Hello Ddraig and Albion" Jon said, said making the group look at him like he was crazy

 **[Hello, I am Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor]** Ddraig said as he introduced himself

 **(And I am Albion, the Vanishing Dragon)** Albion said. A red gauntlet on Jon's right hand, and two white arms with glowing blue wings made of light appeared on his back.

"Woah…" Bulkhead said

"You said it Bulk, that's cool. Don't you agree Bee?" Smokescreen said enthusiastically

"Yes, it is" Bumblebee chirped in Cybertronian

"thank you" Jon replied in Cybertronian.

"Wait! You can speak Cybertronian!?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"All supernatural entities can speak any language; can I please continue explaining my back story now?" Jon groaned.

"Please Jon, continue" Optimus rumbled

"Thank you. Now, where was I?" Jon started

 **Flashback**

Jon woke up to sight of a naked woman in the same bed as him. Being young and naïve he poked her. She shifted, but didn't get up. So he poked her again, but this time he poked her chest. This time elicited an immediate response, which was the woman literally jumping five feet into the air while yelping in surprise.

"Who are you? And Where am I? And what's going on?" Jon rattled off in confusion as he looked around.

"Well, I'm Hana Astaroth. Your new master. You are currently in the underworld, and as for what's going on, not a whole lot. I was planning on introducing you to the rest of my peerage and the Maous." Hana said, Jon then frowned.

"I don't like knowing that someone has my life or death in their hands. Ugh. What happened last night?" Jon asked

"The Maous will explain it later. Let's get dressed and introduce you to your new teammates" Hana said as she dodged the question as she started to get dressed. A few minutes later Jon was wearing a black t-shirt and grey shorts with dark blue sneakers. Hana on the other hand was wearing a red blouse and a long black skirt with sneakers. She leads Jon to a large dining room, where a few people were eating at the table.

"Morning everyone, I'd like to introduce to you our new team member" Hana said as she addressed everyone. Everyone looked up and saw their master with a young boy.

"Why is there a young boy here" a ripped middle aged man said

"Easy Falcon, he's here because his parents were killed, and he was close to dying. Also he released a very powerful aura that rivalled that of a god" Hana said trying to calm the man down.

"Oi, come on Falcon give the kid a break" A female wearing power armor (Varia suit) said as she whacked Falcon upside the head

"Thank you Samus, now why you don't introduce yourself?" Hana asked Jon

"My name is Jonathan Flame, but I prefer Jon and I am not a human. I am the descendant of The Vanishing Dragon, Welsh Dragon, and Ascalon." Jon mumbled shocking everyone at his lineage.

"Captain Falcon, Professional racer, bounty hunter, martial arts master, and Ms. Astaroth's rook" Falcon said

"Samus Aran, Bounty hunter, weapons expert, queen" Samus said

"My name is Link. I'm Hana's knight" The elf looking guy said

"And I'm Zelda, Hana's bishop" The female elf said

"I revived Jon with my pawns, so he's my only pawn. And a cute one at that" Hana said with a blush, making everyone face palm except for Jon who was confused

"Hana. You're doing it again" Samus deadpanned

"enough chit chat, I'm curious to see where he is with combat skills" Falcon said as he got up and walked out of the room, leaving the group shaking their heads.

"You don't have to fight him if you don't have to" Zelda said

"Unfortunately, I do because of my pride as a dragon" Jon sighed before following Falcon.

 **Outside**

"Well, show ya moves!" Falcon taunted. Jon charged at falcon with his right fist cocked back and threw a right hook which Falcon deflected and countered with a left hook knocking Jon to the ground. Jon continued to attack but was deflected. With each failed attack, Jon got angrier and angrier until something snapped. With a loud roar a black aura started leaking out of him.

 **[Boosted Gear: Second Liberation]** A voice said

 **(Divine Dividing: Light Wings)** a different voice called out as red gauntlets on Jon's hands and white wings appeared on his back. Everyone responded with an expression of shock as Jon's energy levels started to rise exponentially and the aura around him grew.

 **[Explosion: Dragon Shot]** Ddraig shouted as a glowing red orb appeared in front of his right hand. When Jon threw a punch and the orb multiplied in size before it released a beam of energy that sent Falcon flying backwards several yards.

"Damn, didn't think a punk like you could pack a punch like that." Falcon chuckled expecting Jon to relax, but he didn't. Instead Jon roared loudly before charging Falcon and throwing a wild haymaker. Falcon dodged and kicked Jon in the head sending him flying several feet into a tree. Jon got right back up completely un-phased by the attack.

"Hana, he's losing control. Permission to render him unconscious?" Falcon asked

"*sigh* it's for the best" Hana replied as Falcon charged at the out of control devil hybrid.

 **(DIVIDE)**

Falcon's energy was suddenly halved, forcing him to slow down. The aura around Jon suddenly collapsed in a bright flash of light. When the light died down where Jon had stood was a large mechanical western dragon with a glowing red left eye, and a glowing blue right eye. His claws were blood red and his wings were a bright white with blue tips. The spikes along his neck and back were an electric green. He let out roar that sounded like electricity arcing from a high voltage wire.

"Well, that was unexpected. Samus, Link. You know what to do" Hana said

"Yes ma'am." Samus and Link replied before they darted off to try and subdue the devil hybrid turned dragon.

 **(Stop! You're only making it worse)** A feminine voce called out

"But he's out of control!" Hana shouted

 **(He also watched his parent die last night, and then brainless over here decided to challenge him. Did you expect him to be fine after losing the only people who had ever treated him like a person!? He is Mine, Ddraig's, and Ascalon's only living descendant, and we'll be damned to watch others treat him like he's cattle)** Albion said as she seethed in fury.

 **[I can't disagree with that Albion. We may be selfish, but we care for our own. ESPICIALLY the younglings. Be warned Hana Astaroth, continuing to treat Jonathan Flame like a head of cattle will result in your demise]** Ddraig said in an enraged tone.

"Stand down everyone" Hana said as she feared the heavenly dragons, especially since they shared a host. The mechanical dragon roared again before flying off.

"Hmph. I wonder what caused his freak out." Falcon said.

"Well, before he died, he watched his parents die a slow painful death" Hana sighed as she released a piece of information that she had kept secret.

"Why didn't you mention that!? If I had known I wouldn't have challenged him!" Falcon shouted in frustration. Hana just looked down and drew in the dirt with her shoe.

"I guess we should go find him before chaos ensues" a new voice said, making everyone turn and see the one only Sirzechs Lucifer

"Lord Lucifer" Hana said as she and everyone knelt in respect.

"Please, I'm not here on business. I mainly just wanted to talk to your pawn, but it seems that he is having some difficulty" Sirzechs said

"He is, and it's also partially my fault for withholding information" Hana said

"I have a good idea of where you pawn in going. He probably smells Tannin, and is acting on instinct" Sirzechs said

 **End of flashback**

"So, after that whole debacle Tannin became my mentor. Any questions?" Jon asked, except everyone had their jaws hanging open.

Srtj3q9p45ith4ersf23s2hd3f4gsdf4gsf843gs8h4sfd4gs

 **Well, I think I'm gonna end the chapter here. I know that it probably doesn't make a lot of sense putting all the backstory in the first chapter, but I think it will work my plans. There are still a few characters that will be introduced in later chapters.**

 **You know the drill, read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.**

 **And no I haven't forgotten about As The Game Changes, I have a partial chapter. Unfortunately its stuck in my dead laptop until I can salvage the hard drive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2**

 **There will be some colorful language**

 **Chapter 2:** Inner Demon

" _So, after that whole debacle Tannin became my mentor. Any questions?" Jon asked, except everyone had their jaws hanging open_

"Yeah, why are you here instead of with your master doing devil things?" Miko asked

"*sigh* That, is anything but a simple answer. The most basic explanation I can give you is that I was betrayed and framed for supposedly killing my master. I know she isn't dead because their bodies were never found, and the blood they found was useless for it had been tampered with by magic. So basically, I'm an escaped falsely accused fugitive" Jon explained making everyone except Optimus and Ratchet back away from him.

"Why should we believe that you didn't kill them, from what you've told us you could easily hurt if not kill us all!" Arcee said in anger. At her remark Jon's blood started boiling and started to release an aura that screamed anger.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done so already. You saw what I could do against Arachnid. That was only about 20% of my power. If I had wanted I could of reduced her to sub atomic particles, and the form I was in was not my strongest. I was holding back to prevent others from sensing me." Jon growled his eyes turning red, then a glowing blue circle appeared beside Jon startling the bots and humans. Jon looked at the circle and sighed

"Hello Tiamat. What do you want?" Jon groaned, as a voluptuous woman with sky blue hair and a light blue dress appeared out of the circle.

"What? Can't a familiar be worried about her master? I sensed your energy levels elevating astronomically as if you were angry" Tiamat asked as she hugged Jon

"As much I hate to breakup to break up this touching moment, who are you, and how did you enter this base?" Ratchet asked. Jon face palmed cause Ratchet was in for it now.

"As for how I got in here, I teleported here by magic circle because I felt Jon's energy levels becoming unstable, and as for who I am… I am the Chaos Karma Dragon, or the strongest Dragon King. I am Dragon King Tiamat, and Jon's Familiar." Tiamat said smiling at the last part

"What is a familiar?" Optimus asked

"The simplified definition is that a creature, or what humans would call monsters that are bound to devils through a contract. Sometimes the contracts are made through befriending the creature, and other times its more violent. Tiamat here was a very violent contract, mainly because she wanted to kill Ddraig, or as I call him the Welsh pervert dragon." Jon explained

 **[I thought you promised that you would never say that name again]** Ddraig whined

"If the shoe fits, wear it" Jon retorted, making Albion laugh. "Do you want me to tell everyone your secret too Albion?" Jon said

 **(I would prefer you didn't)**

"Then don't laugh at Ddraig's pain." Jon said, making Albion be quiet

"The main reason I made a contract with Jon is because he impressed me, and I also wanted to help him get through his past trauma" Tiamat said as she rubbed Jon back since he flinched at the mention of the trauma he went through.

"So, a familiar is a creature that is bound to through either their choice or by force?" Bulkhead asked

"Essentially. After I calmed Tiamat, she decided to form a contract with me" Jon replied, an alarm then went off startling the two dragons.

"Seems the Decepticons have unearthed another relic" Ratchet said

"The who?" Jon asked

"Remember Arachnid? She's a decepticon. Basically, they are all power-hungry glitches" Arcee swore.

"Sounds like my kind of party. Let's kick some tail" Jon smirked

"You'll only be underfoot" Arcee stated

"Did you forget what I did to Arachnid, and that I didn't use full power" Jon stated before walking through the ground bridge.

 **On the battlefield**

"OverDriver Balance Break" Jon said casually before his aura spiked.

 **([VANISHING WELSH ASCALONIC DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER])** Ddraig and Albion shouted before a blinding light covered Jon.

"what is this this!?" Megatron roared

"Your worst nightmare, you pathetic excuse of an animatronic" Jon replied. As the light died down, as figure covered in golden armor appeared. The figure's arms were crossed and was surrounded by a black aura.

"Get HIM!" Megatron roared ignoring the Autobots as he focused on the being that was mocking him. Several vehicons charged at the figure.

"Move you idiot" Arcee shouted at Jon as the vehicons closed in. Instead Jon started laughing. Not the kind of laughing that people do when a funny joke is told, but a maniacal laugh that screamed insanity and sent chills through the Autobots.

"hmmm. This seems unfair, 7 of you against me? I think you'll need at least 15 to have a fair fight, but hey that's your problem, not mine. GRAVITY BREAK" Jon laughed as the gravity around the vehicons changed. Some were stuck in a gravity well that crushed them into nothing, others had a negative gravity well inside them that made them swell up like balloons before exploding and sending energon everywhere. An unlucky vehicon had a gravity well that turned him inside out. Jon laughed at how vehicons were ripped apart, as he laughed the black markings on his armor started to glow red until the turned crimson.

"What pit spawn are you?" Megatron asked in curiosity

"I'm the thing that is spawned from the trauma of losing everything at a young age, then being rebuilt before losing it all again. BLOODY MARY" Jon shouted before a dark red orb of energy appeared in his hand. Under his helmet, he smirked before crushing the orb and it released a mist that dissipated.

"Is that it?" Megatron groaned. His response was Jon snapping his finger making the mist explode violently sending the bots and cons flying several miles. Jon just started laughing like a maniac. after a few minutes, red tears started coming from the helmet's eye holes. As the Cybertronians finally returned to the battlefield, were horrified when they saw red liquid leaking from leaking from the creature.

"Well, it finally happened. Blood tears, they occur when a dragon has mentally lost it. I'm surprised I've held on this long, especially after having everything I had ever cared for ripped away. Then again I was called the Deranged Machine Demon Dragon." Jon laughed before he blasted the Decepticons, unfortunately he missed.

"Retreat, we have the artifact" Meagtron said as a platoon of vehicons appeared from a cave carrying a large cylinder went into the ground bridge. The Autobots followed suit and went into their own ground bridge, leaving the dragon alone. A moment later his armor crumbled.

 **(JON! Are you ok!?)** Albion asked

"It happened. I finally lost it" Jon said

 **[What? Your V-card?]** Ddraig asked

"No. My Sanity. My Blood Tears happened" Jon laughed shocking his great-grandparents.

 **(Who told you that blood tears mean you lost your sanity)** Albion asked worriedly

"Hana"

 **(You still trust her after she betrayed your trust multiple time)**

"She was my life line. Tiamat has been great to me, but Hana saved my life"

 **[Kid, I think you need to know this. Hana setup the whole assassination ordeal of your parents. She pulled many strings to make each faction believe that your parents had sided with the enemy. She acted nice to you, but she was playing you. All she wanted was your power to make her peerage stronger]** Ddraig sadly told his great grandson.

"So, the whole time I thought she was being nice to me, was a front. A big fat lie!? I thought she cared for me. I thought I meant something to her. That is, it! Time to plan a bitch hunt. I'm going to find her and expose her like the coward she is." Jon roared as he seethed in pure unbridled rage.

 **At the Autobot base**

"HE DID WHAT!?" Miko yelled

"He destroyed several vehicons like soda cans and sent all of us flying for several miles" Arcee repeated in anger, because their ally attacked them.

"Did he mention his trauma?" Tiamat asked

"He did" Arcee replied

"I'm guessing he went into OverDriver. He knows that he can't control himself in that form. He may be stronger in that form, but that was the form he went into during his parent's murder. I think he should rename it to OverTrauma." Tiamat quipped before disappearing into a magic circle.

"Well Optimus, what should we do?" Bulkhead asked

"We must protect the humans, but we must also help those in need" Optimus said wisely

"Optimus, you can't be serious. After that we can't trust him." Arcee retorted

"As the Chaos Karma Dragon said, that form renders him into a berserker due to its origins. His title is concerning though." Optimus said

"What was his title?" Miko interjected excitedly

"The Deranged Machine Demon Dragon" Bulkhead said in a monotone.

 **With Jon**

After Jon had finished his rant Tiamat showed and Jon told her what he had learned. After he finished both dragons were extremely angry, and started to hunt Hana Astaroth down.

 **Timeskip: 3 months**

 **Underworld**

 **Rias Vs. Sairaorg**

Rias Gremory and her peerage were locked in battle against the strongest youth, Sairaorg Bael. Rias's Pawn, Issei Hyodouo was in balance breaker, dark gear. A sacred gear that housed a dragon that's name was lost to time, and can control shadows. The user can become a shadow to avoid attacks or to teleport.

 **{DARK SCALE MAIL}** the gear called out as Issei went into balance breaker. Right before anyone could attack, a rift appeared in the battle field and a large mechanical dragon peered through. The dragon stepped out before roaring in anger. A light blue dragon walked through the portal and stood next to the black mechanical dragon.

"I'm back! And guess what, HANA ASTAROTH DECIEVED US ALL." The black dragon roared in fury

"And who are you!?" Rias demanded

"You think you have the right to demand anything of me my familiar. "The dragon challenged. Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch started to play.

"You are defiling the games" Rias replied angrily

"Try yelling at me, and I'll show you what defiling the game looks like. It will end with you and your cousin over there being utterly humiliated. But that's not the reason I came here. YO SIRZECHS! Remember that night 10 years ago, the night my parents were murdered, well I found out why that whole event happened, turns out that Hana setup that whole mess to gain my loyalty. And Now I want Revenge. She has turned to the Khaos Brigade, and as much I hate to say it. If I want my revenge I need your help." Jon said through clenched teeth. A magic circle appears in field and Sirzechs steps out.

"I see you figured it out" Sirzechs said

"YOU KNEW!" Jon roared

"Yes, I did. I didn't tell you because I saw how much of a life line she was to you. Can you forgive me Jonathan Flame the Machine Dragon?" Sirzechs asked as he kneeled in front of Jon

"Oni-sama, what are you doing and how is that Jonathan Flame, Last I checked he wasn't a dragon?" Rias asked arrogantly

"Rias. Not now. Feel the power coursing through him. If he wanted to he could easily erase you from existence" Sirzechs whispered. He watched as Jon looked to the light blue dragon. The light blue dragon then nuzzled its head against Jon's neck.

"Fine, but stop everyone from trying to hunt me and I want proper graves for my parents. I will take my leave now for I have other matters to attend to" Jon said as he and light blue dragon walked through another portal.

Srlg;gkadf'kafoghkrpokgfg'aeertgh547\

 **And boom. Chapter done.**

 **I know Jon seems to take a 180 quickly, but being motivated does that**

 **You know the drill, Read and Review**

 **-xtz56**


End file.
